


Queentexx's Completely and Utterly Self Indulgent Oneshot and Drabble Collection

by Queentexx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Blood Kink, Chastity Device, Dom/sub, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Knifeplay, Love Bites, Masochism, Multi, Nonbinary Napstablook (Undertale), One Shot, One Shot Collection, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Robot Napstablook (Undertale), Sadism, Scratching, Self-Indulgent, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queentexx/pseuds/Queentexx
Summary: Exactly what the title says.Individual CW/TWs in chaper notes.
Relationships: Napstablook (Undertale)/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 1





	Queentexx's Completely and Utterly Self Indulgent Oneshot and Drabble Collection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robot! Underfell Napstablook (spectre) x Reader  
> CWs: Bloodplay, chastity belts, orgasm delay/edging

Spectre didn't usually like to posess vessels. They always thought they were "stuffy and burdensome," and would usually only use them if they really needed to.

This was an execption.

They had a robot body for a while now, but they never really used it. Where and why they got it, you didn't know, but you never really questioned it either. Tonight they had decided to actually use it.

Spectre ran their robotic hands up your shirt, the senastion of their sharp, metallic claws against your bare skin making your hair stand on end. You complied as they took off your shirt, as they leaned in for a kiss. 

They bit your bottom lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, making you gasp reflectively. They took full advantage of your vunerability at the moment, snaking their tongue into your agaped mouth, groping your breasts and digging their claws into the soft flesh. They removed their tongue from your mouth with a wet, slick pop, moving down to lick your collarbone, inching down to your neck, slowly burying their metallic teeth into it. You whimpered, as they slowly took their teeth out of your neck, lapping up the blood from the wound, and admiring the fresh hickey and bitemark left over. They cooed into your ear, 

"You're such a lovely canvas.."

You shivered and whined as they bit your neck again, harder and deeper with every bite. They were careful to avoid any vital arteries, grabbing your chin and kissing you again, this time letting you taste your own blood.

They slid off your pants, reaching a hand into your panties. You shuddered at the contact, and they raised an eyebrow as they ran a ringer between your folds. You were already disgustingly wet, and your face flushed at the realization. Spectre chuckled for a second, licking your ear and whispering,

"Aww, are you really this wet from me just biting you?"

They left for a second, soon returning with a cardboard box. They reached into it, pulling out a wireless vibrator, a remote, and a chastity belt.

"I can't have you getting off just yet, so here's the deal; you're not going to cum until I give you permission, and if you do, then you're gonna be stuck in this thing for a whole fourteen days, got it?"

You nod your head, gulping as they slid off your panties, replacing them with the silver chastity belt, vibe taped to your clit. They bent over, oushing you to the floor and swaying their hips as they pinned you down.

They removed your bra completely, groping and squeezing your newly exposed breasts and turning the vibrator on low, making you squirm. They grasped one of your breasts and moved their face to it, lickibg and biting into your nipple, making you squeal.

"You're sensitive there, huh?"

The chuckled and licked and sucked at the wound, savoring the taste of your blood and your tiny squirms under them. They caressed your side, turning the vibrator up a notch. They gentlty grabbed your rib, running their hand down your side and digging their claws into the flesh. They moved another hand down to your thigh, doing the same, and wiping the excess blood onto your stomach, and admiring the look of it.

Spectre clawed deeper into your wounds, as well as creating new ones, making you whimper in pain and pleasure. They would smear your blood all over your body like a painter, calling you their canvas every once in a while.

You felt your nethers twist as the white-hot pain filled your body, along with the vibrations on your clit. You gripped onto Spectre's shoulders and whimpered,

"Please.."

"Please what?"

You shakily gasped, barely able to even catch your breath with your building arousal.

"P-please, let me cum..."

They chuckled lowly, flipping you over on your stomach and turning off the vibe.

"Not yet. I still haven't had my fill with you yet.."

You heard them reaching into the same box, before feeling something cold tracing along your back. Suddenly, you felt a cold, sharp slicing sensation on your back. You turned your head to see Spectre holding a knife, slowly licking your blood off of it when you make eye contact.

They turned the vibrator back on low, slicing small slits along your back, making you shudder and whine. They smeared your blood along your back as well, playing with the open wounds, making you whimper and whine.  
Finally, they sat you up on their thigh, pulling a key out of the box. They traced the key along your wounds, turning the vibrator up highcas you shivered and gasped. They softly cooed,

"You were such a good pet for me. I think you deserve a reward for that. Beg, and I'll let you cum"

You grasp their shoulder, barely able to form any coherent thoughts with your lust-hazed mind. You whine,

"Please, Spectre, I need it, I need you to make me your little bitch, please, let me cum, oh god I need it so bad!"

They gave a pleased smile, tracing the key along your lower abdomen and unlocking your chastity belt, making you gasp. They turned the vibrator on to the highest level, sliding their middle and ring fingers into your soaking cunt, visciously probing at your sweet spot.  
With that, your orgasm ripped through you, and you all but screamed, knees going weak as you were seeing stars. As you rode out the last highs of your orgasm, you collapsed on the floor, Spectre leaving their robot body to join you. Your whole body felt sore, and you hoarsely giggled,

"I'm gonna need a lot of ice after this..."


End file.
